A father For Dante
by speedychatterbox
Summary: Sonny has trouble coping with the death of his good friend Stone so he goes back home to Brooklyn where he runs into old flame Olivia Falconeri and her son Dante. Dante brings laughter, fun, life, and happiness into Sonny dark and dreary world. A/U
1. Chapter 1

A Father For Dante

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters on GH. The show belongs to ABC and Phelps, Fronz, and Guza.

Summary:

This story is completely A/U. It takes place after Stone death. Sonny has a hard time coping with the loss of his good friend Stone and has lost his zest for life and has become a shell of the man he once was. Sonny decides to go back to his roots in Brooklyn, and runs into an old friend and ex girlfriend Olivia Falconeri and her son Dante. Sonny world is turned upside down by the 10 year old boy who ends up bringing, life, laughter, fun and happiness into Sonny dark and dreary world. Dante brings a whole new out look to life and Sonny starts to realize that there is life outside of the mob and aims for a better life. Brenda, Robin, Mac, Felicia and their girls, Lois & Brook Lynn, the Qs and Emily, Luke, Laura, Lucky, and Lulu, Olivia and the Falconeris are also included in this story. There is no Lily and Sonny never married her and the wire scene with him and Brenda never happened.

Chapter 1

Sonny sat in the pew in the church as he listen to his good friend Robin is giving the eulogy about the person Stone was. It was taking everything in Sonny not to break down and cry right there. He knew he had to be strong for Robin and Brenda but he honestly did not know what he was going to do without Stone. It was like a part of his sole was rip from him, and he didn't know if he would ever be the same again. After Robin was finished she walked to the front pew and Mac and Brenda got up to embrace her. After the service Sonny went back to his penthouse and walked into the room that was previously occupied by Stone. Sonny kept the room exactly the way Stone had left it. He walked around the room and brushed his fingers along some of Stones possessions. He picked up the picture on Stone nightstand it was a group picture of him, Brenda, Stone, and Robin. Sonny sat on Stone bed staring at the picture letting his mind drift back to the day the picture was taken. Flashback: _Stone, Robin, and Brenda were sitting on the patio of Sonny penthouse laughing. In come Sonny "ok dinner is served. I don't mean to brag but it is my best masterpiece." They all laughed, it was typical Sonny who was always cocky and sure of himself but they all love him anyway. "Yeah you really should become a chef." Said Robin. "Wow Sonny this great. It's definitely the best pasta I ever had" Said Stone. Sonny laughed he never got tired of being told what a great chef he is. "All shucks you guys are too much." "Anyway is anyone excited about Ned and Lois up coming wedding." Brenda jumped in all excited. She was going to be the best person at Lois and Ned wedding since she was best friends with both of them and was obviously excited about it. "Obviously not as much as you are Brenda" laughed Stone. Robin patted Stone on the arm "oh leave Brenda alone if she wants to be excited about her two closets friends becoming one in holy matrimony let her. And I for one think weddings are romantic." "Thank you Robin." "Oh nice lets gang up on Stone. That's alright I see how it is." Said Stone with mock hurt. Everyone burst into laughter. "Oh poor baby do you need me to kiss you and make you feel better." Stone leaned closer to Robin "well it couldn't hurt." And the two briefly and sweetly kissed. Then Brenda brought out her camera. "Ok guys I'm going to put my camera on its timer so let's get in for a group picture." The four friends lean in and smile as the camera snapped the picture." _End of Flashback.

Sonny woke up and didn't realize how long he was out for. He put the picture back on the nightstand and then his resolved finally broke and he broke down into tears and cried like he hasn't since he was a child. Sonny was a lost and broken man and he didn't know if he could go on living without Stone. Life just wasn't the same and anything that matter to him before didn't matter to him now. Sonny wipe his tears from his face and got up and walked out of Stone room. Sonny went down the hall to his room and went in his closet and pulled out his suitcase and started packing his clothes. He needed to get away from Port Charles for awhile. There were just too many memories of Stone, and it was too much for Sonny to bare. Sonny picked up his phone and dialed the number for the train station and booked a ticket to the next train to Brooklyn. He was going to go back to where he grew up and maybe just maybe get some semblances of his life back.

Sonny wrote a letter for Robin and one for Brenda, letting them know how he was feeling and where he was going and not to worry about him. He left the letters on the coffee table in the foyer. He took one last look at the penthouse and then flip the switch and left. "Brooklyn here I come."

I hope you all enjoy my story so far. Coming up next Sonny reconnects with the Cerullos and runs into Olivia the two catch up and Sonny meets her son Dante and has an instant connection to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters on GH. The show belongs to ABC and Phelps, Fronz, and Guza.

Note: this chapter is about Brenda finding out Sonny left town. Brenda will play an important part in this story, and I'm not sure if I will keep her and sonny friends or have them date again or have Sonny end up with Olivia. and Brenda and Jaxs aren't together in this story in case anyone was wondering.

Chapter 2

It was now 9:00 am in the morning and Brenda was knocking on the door to Sonny penthouse holding coffee and bagels in her other hand. "Sonny open up it's me Brenda." There was no answer. "Come on Sonny you can't go through this alone." There was still no answer. Brenda turn the knob on the door, it was unlocked. "Hum that's weird Sonny never leaves his door unlock." Brenda looked around and noticed that Sonny guards were also no where to be found. Brenda opened the door and walked into Sonny penthouse looking around cautiously seeing if there was any sign of a break in. Nope everything was in the same place it always was. "Sonny! Sonny are you here?" Brenda shouted as she ran up the stairs to his room. He was there, his room was neat and clean the way it was always was, and his bad actually look like it wasn't even slept in. She noticed his closet was open so she looked in there and found that clothes and his suitcase were missing. Brenda went back down stairs to the foyer and noticed two envelopes on the table in front of the window. One had her name on it the other was for Robin and it was definitely Sonny handwriting.

"_Dear, Brenda I guess if you're reading this you probably have realized that I'm not here. I have decided to go back home to my old neighborhood, Brooklyn well Bensenhurst to be exact. I need time away from Port Charles and everything that has happened, I need to deal with Stone's death in my own way I my own time, and I think going back home will help me with that. There are just too many memories here and I just need to get away from them. I know it seems like I'm running away but if I've stay here the memories would only further to haunt me like a ghost. I hope in time you can understand why I need this time away to heal. I promise to keep in touch and will come back eventually, but until then please give me this time and don't look for me. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but I case you don't already know you are very important to me Brenda and you'll always have a special place in my heart don't forget that. You have been here for me in so many ways that I will always be grateful to you for that. I wish only happiness and the best for you Brenda. _

_Will all my love,_

_Sonny_

_P.S. take good care of Robin for me; she is going to need to more then ever right now._

Brenda pressed the letter up against her heart and closed her eyes for just a minute. She picked up Sonny phone and dialed Robin number. "Hey girl it's me Brenda, I have something to tell you. Its about our friend Sonny. Meet me at Kellys in an hour. Ok I'll see you then." Brenda hanged up the phone and put her letter and the one addressed to Robin, which was still sealed, in her purse. She took one last look at Sonny penthouse and then left.

"Hey about I take you guys out for lunch my treat, it will give us some more time to catch up Olivia and me and Dante here can talk about the greatness that is baseball and the Yankees." "Yeah can we mom, pretty please?' "Yeah mom can we?' Sonny asked Olivia in a joking way and smile that charming smile of his. Olivia just smile and laughed at both sonny and Dante faces it was adorable sight if she ever saw one. "Ok Sonny launch would be great." Sonny rubbed his hands together and was filled with excitement. Sonny could remember the last time he felt excited about anything. "Ok were do you guys want to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

A Father For Dante

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters on GH. The show belongs to ABC and Phelps, Fronz, and Guza. Ok in this chapter Sonny reconnects with Olivia and meets Dante.

Chapter 3

Sonny was walking across his old neighborhood watching the children play stickball in the streets the same way he use to when he was a kid. A smile appeared on his face just thinking about those times. Playing stick ball with his friends and being on his neighborhood baseball team were one of the few happy memories he had of his childhood. He sat on a bench that was nearby and just watched the game and he was intrigued by the kid who was playing short stop, which was actually the very same position he played. The kid was amazing, Sonny could actually see that kid playing baseball professionally one day, or at least earned a full ride athletic scholarship to college. Hopefully the kid's parents will encourage him. It is amazing what children's laughter could do to a person soul. Sonny could already feel some of the pain edging away.

The ball went flying and Sonny watch the kid in action. "I got it." The boy shouted as he ran for the ball and caught it with his glove and then did a double play and tagged the player who was going for third base. "That is the third out which means we win." The boy shouted excitedly. "Great play Falconeri." The boy smile and looked at his friend and fellow teammate. It was wasn't it." "Falconeri?" Sonny whispered to himself. There was only one family in Bensonhurst with that last name. And he grew up with them, well he was the closet to Olivia he youngest and only girl, and her cousin Connie. As a matter of fact, Sonny dated both of them, but if he was honest with himself Olivia was his first love and still holds a place there in his heart. "Sonny is that you?"

Sonny came out of his daze and looked up to see none other then Olivia Falconeri standing right in front of him in the flesh. "Olivia oh my is it good to see you. How have you been?" Sonny asked as he got up off the bench and embraced Olivia in a hug. "I've been good. How about you?" "I've been better, I good friend of mine just past away from aids." "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." Olivia put her hand on Sonny arm and comforted him in a motherly sort of way. Olivia and Sonny spent the next half hour catching up and laughing about the good old days. "Now if I'm correct it was you who broke the window at the church, but were too scared to confess, so I said it was me." Said Sonny while laughing and Olivia just watch him and was mesmerized by his smile and of course his dimples. Man did he have a great smile. Suddenly the boy Sonny was so mesmerized by before came up to them with a rush of excitement.

"Mom guess what my team won and it due to my double play at the end. Chris says I'm a sure thing to make the team this year and his dad thinks that there is a future for me with baseball. Is that great?" Sonny watch as Olivia hugged her son "Oh baby I'm am so happy for you. Oh Sonny I'm sorry this is my son Dante. Dante sweetie this is a old friend of mine Sonny." Sonny reached out his hand to Dante. "Hi Dante it is good to meet you. I was actually watching you play out there. I played short stop for my team also." Dante shook sonny hand and smiled that great smile if his that was quite contagious actually. "Thank you. You really thought I was good." "No I thought you were great." Sonny said as he smiled at Dante, and Dante smile with excitement once again. Dante mother, family, and friends were always telling him he was good but for some reason he felt great pleasure in the fact that a total stranger also thought he was good. So maybe it was true and that he did have a shot in one day making his dream to play professional a baseball a reality, as well as playing for his favorite team and only the greatest team in all of baseball the New York Yankees.

I don't know when I'll update again because I'm going away on vaction, so it may be a week before I update a new chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

"Hey about I take you guys out for lunch my treat, it will give us some more time to catch up Olivia and me and Dante here can talk about the greatness that is baseball and the Yankees." "Yeah can we mom, pretty please?' "Yeah mom can we?' Sonny asked Olivia in a joking way and smile that charming smile of his. Olivia just smile and laughed at both sonny and Dante faces it was adorable sight if she ever saw one. "Ok Sonny launch would be great." Sonny rubbed his hands together and was filled with excitement. Sonny could remember the last time he felt excited about anything. "Ok were do you guys want to go?"


End file.
